


Other Methods Of Helping

by Bam4Me



Series: Attachment [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin is 14, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clones, Dooku is good, First of a series, Galidraan fix it, Hes not THAT ooc but its still there, Jango has pregnancy fetish, Jango might seem ooc in this because hes less jaded, Jaster is still alive, Jedi Xanatos, M/M, Micah Lives, Mpreg, Multi, Open relationship with Jango/Obi, Palpatine dies offscreen cause he doesnt even deserve my attention, Pregnant Obi-Wan, Protective Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Lives, Seriously dont even TOUCH this fc if you dont like mpreg its basically the whole plot, Slight Non Sexual Age Play, Tahl lives, The True Mandalorians are still alive, They're VERY young in this, This is so AU okay don't expect it not to be, With Cody and Rex tho, Young Anakin, Young Anakin Skywalker, and the TM are still alive so yeah, he didnt get sold into slavery and so hes less angry because of that, pregnancy fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: *read like the Clone Wars Narrator* In the wake of our dear sweet Chancellor Palpatine's death, we find ourselves in the Kamino facility, trying to figure out what to do with 10,000 clones and 10,000 clone embryos with the loss of funds. Jedi Negotiator Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi creates an odd, if successful way to integrate the clones into Republic Society.





	Other Methods Of Helping

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless Jango/Obi open relationship (tho they really do love each other I have Ideas about Jedi being in open relationships okay let me have that) and also mpreg fetish with looooooooots of Obi being constantly pregnant and also later on when he's older, Ani being pregnant too, because I'm trash. Either you like it or you don't, but honestly, I'm not sorry. Like, at all.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

“Okay, Master, you, um, get the checkup over with, and I’ll go back to talk to the scientists about how they’re going to transport the embryos to the temple when the time comes.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, awkwardly avoiding looking the young medic in the eye as he grabbed the ultrasound goop from the warmer and gestured for Obi-Wan to pull his shirt up. The fourteen year old was out the door before Obi-Wan could think to stop him.

 

Obi-Wan stared awkwardly at Kix. Kix stared awkwardly back. It was awkward.

 

“Do you want to do this or not?”

 

Obi-Wan let out a high little squeak of air. He moved so he was sitting back against the pillows at the head of the raised bed. “Yes!” He hastily pulled his shirt up, leaving his stomach bare, and winced when the goop was squirted on his stomach. It was warm, but that didn’t make it pleasant. 

 

“I want to do this, I’m just… I can’t stop breathing hard, and I feel weird.”

 

Kix looked between him and the monitor for a second before shrugging. “You just agreed to get two embryos stuck inside you. Stewjon or not, that’s gotta be nerve wracking.”

 

Obi-Wan sighed and settled back against the pillows, more relaxed this time. “Yeah. I guess it is. But, this is what my species was hybridized for, I guess. Carrying children.”

 

Kix paused, the wand still on a part of Obi-Wan’s stomach, before looking at him with a frown. “I understand that sentence was probably meant to reassure, but I need to ask, are you doing this because you  _ want _ to carry clone babies, or because you think it’s your duty as a Stewjon to carry children?” Stewjoni history went back nearly twenty-five thousand years back, when they were hybridized from humans to be able to carry children, no matter what. Death or even just  _ hard _ pregnancies were so rare as to be considered genetic anomalies, and all genders could carry.

 

It may have been a long time ago, but it didn’t change the fact that they were still  _ genetically altered _ to be used as  _ sex slaves _ , and he wasn’t sure what Obi-Wan’s personal feelings were about the subject. 

 

Obi-Wan gave him a little smile, honestly happy with the gentle concern. “I want to. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to. Honestly, if I wasn’t a Jedi I’d already have a gaggle of my own kids by now, I’ve always wanted them.”

 

Kix slowly nodded. “Good. Because I won’t let you do anything that you don’t actually want. If being a Jedi is what stopped you from having kids, why are you so willing now?”

 

Obi-Wan gave a little shrug and a half grin. “Well, if I suddenly come back to the temple with a plan to save all the other embryos,  _ plus _ already pregnant, they can’t get mad at me for it. Well no, they can get mad, but they can’t tell me  _ not _ to get pregnant with any of the embryos. Because, I’ll already be pregnant. But if I  _ am _ already pregnant, they can’t tell any of the  _ other _ Jedi not to do it because they’ll all throw fits about it. If I showed up without a kid in me, they could put a full stop and a ban on any of the Jedi agreeing to get pregnant with clone embryos. But if none of the Jedi get pregnant, which I know at least a  _ few _ of them will, chances of finding surrogates in the civilian public will be slim to none, with only desperate takers going for it. This might convince others to agree.”

 

Kix nodded, a little amused smirk on his face. “The plan is, to knock up a bunch of Jedi, and hope the public sees it as a good thing?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, a grin of his own. “Well, essentially, yes. We have ten thousand extra embryos to give birth to. This will be good. Plus, it’s better than paying for extra time in the tanks.”

 

Kix frowned, holding back a wince. He didn’t think there was anything different about him and his vode, and the embryos. “How so?”

 

“If they’re born from Republic citizens, within Republic space, to sentient parents, no one would  _ possibly _ deny them citizenship to the Republic. And if the babies all get citizenship, that’s our argument to getting all the ten thousand  _ already born _ clones citizenship too.”

 

Kix calmed down a little. It was a solid argument. He put the wand back to the man’s stomach to keep going with his check up, but the infirmary door slid open and two younger clones came crashing into the room, sounding like they were arguing about something. Kix sighed. “Cody, Rex, no fighting in my infirmary. I’m with a patient. Can you two be good and keep quiet for me?”

 

The two of them looked a little younger than Anakin, but from their wide eyed looks and squabbling, Obi-Wan assumed them to be  _ much _ younger, both mentally and in actual years. 

 

They stepped up to the side of the bed Kix wasn’t on, looking at him curiously. One of them had bright white curls, the other had the standard clone black. He must have been a genetic anomaly. The one with the white hair spoke. “Kix, is his tummy okay? You had to look at Trapper’s tummy like that when his apen-apa-apo-”

 

“Appendix?”

 

“Yeah, that. You looked at his tummy when it exploded and you used that goo. Did his explode too?”

 

Kix quirked a little grin, glancing over at Obi-Wan, who just looked interested in the kids. He’d seen quite a few little ones running around, the youngest of them being about three, but he’s been told they’ve stopped the fast aging process since they stopped receiving funds from their scientific benefactor. They didn’t know who the benefactor was, since he never actually spoke directly to the Kaminoans, but they suspected his death, since the funds stopped without word.

 

The senate was overrun with chaos in the wake of Chancellor Palpatine’s strange death, people running about to pick a new one, so Anakin and Obi-Wan had been sent alone, after Master Dooku had gotten a frantic request from the progenitor himself, Jango Fett, who found out the ten thousand embryos would be tossed in the wake of the lack of funds, and was sending out for help from the Jedi before that could happen.

 

Master Dooku was more than two week’s journey from Kamino, and had asked Obi-Wan to come in his stead.

  
“His appendix is fine, Rex, perfectly healthy in fact. I’m using the  _ goop _ right now, to make sure that Obi-Wan has a healthy uterus that can carry a baby.”

 

Cody, the one with black hair must be Cody, frowned, looking upset. “Carry a baby? He’s going to  _ eat _ the vod’ika?”

 

Kix had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing, and Obi-Wan wasn’t faring much better. Oh force, the little clones were  _ adorable _ . “He’s not going to eat the vod’ika, Cody. He’s going to carry them to term. Like a cloning tank, so they’ll come out as babies.”

 

Both their little jaws were dropped. “He can  _ do _ that?”

 

“Is he some sort of god?”

 

“Or wizard?”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

Kix held his hand out to the eager little things, hushing them gently. “Calm, vod’ika. It’s all a very natural thing I assure you. This on the screen that I’m looking at right now? It’s called a uterus. As a Stewjon, Obi-Wan’s body is equipped to have many babies in it to grow. It’s sort of like a cloning tank, built right into his body. His whole species has them, as well as the quite a few other species. If you aren’t  _ born _ with one, you can have one put in.”

 

Rex and Cody seemed to eat the information up like candy, before turning to look down at their own stomachs. “Can we become cloning tanks too?”

 

Kix’s mouth opened and closed a few times, before he shrugged. “When you’re older maybe. But not till you’re fully adult at the earliest.”

 

The two of them groaned, unhappy with that answer. They wanted more vod’ika  _ now _ .

 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself, turning away with a poorly hidden chuckle. Oh, if the clones he had were half as cute as that, he’d be completely lost over them. He honestly loved having a padawan, but there was just something that called to him about spending time in the crèche with the littlest of all the Jedi children. The crèche could always use more babies, and even though they likely wouldn’t be force sensitive, it damn well wouldn’t stop him from putting them there. He was going to keep any kids he had close.

 

“When is the new baby gonna be ready, Kix? A week?”

 

Kix let out a little snort, finally putting away the ultrasound wand and handing Obi-Wan a towel to wipe off all the goo. “Not quite, kiddo. It’ll be about nine months.”

 

The two kids looked  _ horrified _ . Nine months was like? A half their lives? That would take literally forever?

 

“Why so long? Is the tank broken?” Rex looked so sad, Obi-Wan wanted to pet his little head and tell him it would be okay. 

 

Alright, he seems to be getting into baby mode, but these two just made him want to hug them. 

 

Kix just started getting some other supplies out, looking like he was trying not to grin. Obi-Wan knew the feeling. “No, Rex, it’s not broken, it just takes longer inside of people. Hey, what did you and Cody come by for?”

 

Cody scrunched his little face up, trying to remember, before beeming brilliantly. “Wanted to see if you’d come get lunch with us!”

 

Rex nodded, with all the wisdom of a small child shining through. These two must have been  _ young _ . “Food is good for us.”

 

Kix just nodded back at them before pointing off to a corner of the room. “Okay you two, when I’m finished with Obi-Wan’s check-up, I’ll go to the canteen with you, but right now you two go play for a bit, okay?”

 

They nodded, running off to the corner, opening up a box sitting there with what looked like puzzles in it. 

 

Obi-Wan just sat up with a little grin. “Everything healthy inside?”

 

Kix nodded, holding up a sterile wipe and a syringe. “All healthy. Now for the fun part, removing your contraception implant. You sure you want this? I don’t think a single person would blame you if you said no. It’s your body, and you don’t have to share it if you don’t want to.”

 

Obi-Wan stared at Cody and Rex in the corner for a long moment, a little smile on his face. “I think I want this even more now than I did ten minutes ago.”

 

Kix just followed his eyes with a smile of his own. “Yeah, they  _ are _ cute little buggers, aren’t they?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, holding out his arm. Kix swabbed the area an inch away from the implant, and stuck the needle in. While they waited, he asked. “What’s their story? I’ve met a few of the preteen clones before, they always seemed… older…”

 

Kix sighed. “They were in the very last batch to be fast aged. The process involves several sessions in the aging tanks, usually to get them around to my age before stopping. Between sessions, they’re supposed to learn to fight, and tactical training. But since the money stopped coming in, the kids aren’t in classes anymore. The other preteen clones are older mentally because they’ve been forced into physical training, and they’re being treated like adults. The long-necks expect us all to  _ act _ older. None of us like it one bit, so we’ve been taking advantage of what seems to be the end of all…  _ this _ , and we’re trying to let them be kids. For Rex and Cody, who were literal  _ toddlers _ less than a month ago, it means they’re mentally younger.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, poking at his arm over his implant once, before offering up the arm again when he realized he couldn’t feel a damn thing. Kix just nodded and took the arm, cutting into the skin there and using a tool to pull out the little implant bar. He had Obi-Wan hold a bandage against the spot for a moment while he grabbed a jar of bacta, rubbing it on the little cut when he came back. The skin would be healed in a short while, so he stuck a bandage on it to wait.

 

“Well, that’s all done, so your body should be adjusted enough by tomorrow for me to perform the implantation without worry that your body might eject them.”

 

Obi-Wan scratched at the edge of the numb area on his arm, feeling weird when it made him tingle. “That’s good. I’ll call the temple as soon as I’m fully sure I’m pregnant. That way they can’t stop me.”

 

Kix snickered once. “Bit of a rebel, huh?”

 

Obi-Wan grinned. “You should meet my master. He’s worse than I’ll ever be.”

 

“Alright, why don’t you call that kid of yours and we can all head to the canteen for lunch.”

 

Obi-Wan just nodded with a little smile. “Sounds good enough for me.”

 

***

 

Anakin and Obi-Wan were looking at the little embryos the next day while they waited for Kix to get ready to perform the procedure. It was going to be a little harder than normal in vitro.

 

“Master, they’re a little big.”

 

They were. In fact, they were about a month in growth. Far too big to get in the normal way in terms of in vitro.

 

“Yes. Kix is going to have to perform minor surgery to put them in, and then I’ll spend a few hours in the bacta tank to heal so they’re unlikely to end up outside my uterus.”

 

Anakin looked at the embryos for another long minute before looking back at Obi-Wan. “You’re nervous.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, taking the teen’s hand in his own, pleased with the way he squeezed it. “Yes. It’s perfectly natural to be nervous before a medical procedure.”

 

Anakin stared at him for a moment. “Master Qui-Gon said when you were little, you used to cry if he needed to take you to the healing halls.”

 

Obi-Wan coloured a little, looking away. “Master is a dirty liar and you shouldn’t trust a thing he says.”

 

Anakin grinned. “But Master Tahl and Master Micah confirmed it.”

 

“Conspirators. All of them. If I cried it was only because Master Che had a tendency to talk over me. You know how much I detest being ignored.”

 

Anakin just laughed, leaning against his side with a little sigh. “It’ll be okay. The force says so.”

 

“Does it, now?”

 

Anakin nodded. “It does. You’ll be okay, and so will they.”

 

Before Obi-Wan could reply, he got a sense of dejavu when the door to the medical ward opened up and two noisy occupants came through.

 

Of course, this time, it wasn’t Rex and Cody, who were currently having scheduled playtime with the other children while older clones watched them all. There was something to be said about the clones love for each other, their insistence of taking care of their own. It was sweet. They were  _ good clones _ . 

 

Obi-Wan is feeling stupidly hormonal from the removal of his implant, as well as the shots Kix had given him the other day to get his body ready for pregnancy. He felt… clingy. Mainly to Anakin, who accepted his frequent hugs and hand holding with the grace of a child who was utterly in  _ need _ of being touched regularly.

 

He never complained about it, but Obi-Wan knew he needed to touch his padawan more. Maybe the hormone change will make him more open to touch himself, and he can finally give his student that.

 

But no, it wasn’t the rambunctiously strange duo that had spent a good part of the day with him yesterday, though the two people coming into the medical ward obviously shared the same DNA.

 

“Kix I need to know…” The man trailed off, and Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side, studying him for a moment while the man sputtered off into silence. “Um… hi.”

 

He had a little boy at his heels, clinging to his pants leg, and he leaned down with a little grunt to pull the boy up onto his hip. 

 

“Hello. You Fett?”

 

The man nodded, looking at him with furrowed brows. “And you are?”

 

“Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. You sent a distress call to Master Dooku, who sent me in his stead. He regrets that he can’t make it out this soon since you sounded so distressed, but he’s a bit tied up on the Outer Rim right now and will be out as soon as he can.”

 

Jango nodded, looking a little upset. “You’re in medical garb, are you hurt?”

 

Obi-Wan looked down briefly and noted that he was, in fact, wearing a set of bright white scrubs, scrubbed and ready for the implantation procedure. He turned a little red, not meeting Jango’s eyes. “Well, we’ve actually found a solution to the… to keep the embryos from being… destroyed.”

 

Jango didn’t hold back a flinch at the term. It’s why he’d been so frantic when he’d gotten into contact with Dooku. This may have started out as a medical experiment, but the idea of the Kaminoans just  _ throwing away _ half the clones before they even had a chance to open their eyes… it had upset him.

 

“A solution?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes. I’ve made an agreement with the Kaminoans to put all the embryos in cryo-stasis. All of them. From that point on, we can find surrogates in the Republic willing to carry them, which would also give them complete citizenship within the republic. This could then, be used to argue with the senate that  _ all _ the clones should have citizenship.”

 

Jango seemed to think that over for a long minute, before slowly nodding. “It sounds like a good idea. And you’re saying, that you’re going to be the first person to volunteer as a surrogate?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, a little smile on his face. “I’ve always been interested in having kids. I’m Stewjoni, it won’t hurt me, and I already have the uterus.”

 

Jango stepped towards the end of the bed, carefully placing the child down next to Anakin before he moved to look at Obi-Wan. Anakin just grinned when the kid crawled over to inspect him. He liked kids too, and the baby clones were utterly  _ adorable _ .

 

“You’re a  _ Jetii _ , and you’re telling me you’re just going to throw that away to have a child?”

 

Obi-Wan snorted. “It’s not  _ illegal _ to have children if you’re a Jedi, and they wouldn’t dare kick me out because I got myself knocked up. I’m not the first, and I sure as hell won’t be the last Jedi to have a kid. Besides, if I show up at the temple pregnant  _ and _ with a plan to save about twenty thousand lives, they won’t argue, and other Jedi will probably do it too. It’s a good plan.”

 

Jango gave a little mirroring snort, looking less than convinced. “Fine, okay, if it works it works, but for now, can you give me  _ any _ sort of reassurance that the Jetii will help us even if it doesn’t work?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Of course, it’s what we  _ do _ , Jango. We would never leave you all to fend for yourselves, knowing that chances of you all managing are slim to none.”

 

Jango seemed to deflate a little. He looked… vulnerable. Like with Cody and Rex, Obi-Wan wanted to hug him and tell him it would be okay.

 

Karking  _ hormones _ . 

 

“I know that. The senate once made a decision to kill the True Mandalorians, and when Master Dooku got to us, he refused to fire on us. I know that the Jetii are… good… it’s the senate I don’t trust.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, looking contemplative. “If it makes you feel any better, the Jedi have many worlds that would grant the clones immediately amnesty to stay on them until the senate got over themselves. If the worst happens, they could still be granted that, and then I’m willing to pester the senate until they give in.”

 

Jango quirked a little smile, shaking his head a little in amusement before turning back to the child, who had managed to worm his way into Anakin’s lap, playing with his padawan braid while Anakin looked on in amusement. He gave the little boy a much more gentle smile, looking besotted. “Alright, Boba, do you want to go see your vode?”

 

Boba looked like he was considering it, his little nose scrunched up in a way that made Obi-Wan’s heart beat a little fast.

 

Oh, he was going to have  _ adorable _ babies. Jango must have been impossible to say no to when he was little.

 

Actually, it’s possible he might meet Jaster and be able to ask the man about it himself.

 

“My friend comes too?”

 

It took them a moment to realize he meant Anakin, who turned a flushed pink, not meeting Jango’s eye. Obi-Wan was going to have to break him of that habit soon, but for now it was endearing. He looked over at Obi-Wan, who nodded to him.

 

“Go if you want to, Ani, I’m sure it’ll be time to start the procedure soon. I’ll be in a bacta tank for a few hours anyways.”

 

Anakin looked a little nervous about leaving him, but nodded, scooting off the bed and setting little Boba down on the floor, following him and Jango out of the medical ward.

 

“I guess it’s time to start, then?”

 

Obi-Wan looked up at Kix and back down at the little clone embryos in their holding tank, nodding. “I guess it is.”

 

***

 

Obi-Wan remembers regaining consciousness a few times in the bacta tank, but he didn’t really resurface until he was back in a medical bed. He could taste the sickeningly over-ripe fruit taste in the back of his throat, and his stomach felt weird. It took him a minute to remember why.

 

He turned a little in the bed, and found himself looking at his sleeping padawan, who was curled up on another bed that was pushed against his, tiny body curled up in a ball while he held tight to Obi-Wan’s hand.

 

“Ahh, you’re awake.”

 

Obi-Wan looked over at the quiet words, finding himself looking at another clone… not Kix, Helix? He thinks that’s it. The man came over to start checking on Obi-Wan’s vitals.

 

“Did it go well?”

 

The clone just grinned at him. “Better than the boss even expected, he said. Stewjoni bodies really are a marvel, I guess.”

 

Obi-Wan just nodded. “When will I be able to get up again?”

 

Helix put the scanner down with a satisfied little smile. “Go back to sleep, when you wake in the morning, we’ll release you.”

 

He closed his eyes again, letting his hand close around Anakin’s, happy to have him close.

 

When he opened his eyes again, it was light in the room again. Not because of sunlight, of course, Obi-Wan could still hear the patter of rain eternal on the building they were in. There was  _ always _ rain.

 

Obi-Wan kind of loved it. As long as he didn’t have to be  _ in _ it.

 

“I love it when you’re tired, your thoughts filter out really amusingly.”

 

Obi-Wan rolled his head to look at his grinning padawan and raised his eyebrow when he saw that the bed shoved up next to him was  _ very _ occupied. Anakin had Boba in his lap, and was teaching Rex and Cody how to play Sabacc. It didn’t seem to be going very well, because Cody and Rex seemed more interested in sticking the cards to each other’s faces than actually playing, but Anakin was amused enough.

 

Obi-Wan let out a little sigh when Cody got a card to stick to a giggling Boba’s forehead. “I’m going to need new playing cards.”

 

He sat up, reaching for a glass of water on the bedside table while he listened to the boys laughing behind them.

 

“I can’t believe you taught them to lick cards, Ani.”

 

Anakin grinned, shaking his head. “I didn’t have to  _ teach _ them that, they’re mentally toddlers,  _ everything _ will end up in their mouth eventually.”

 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Right you are. Did we have any contact with the temple while I was out?”

 

Anakin nodded. “Yeah, the high council asked how things were going, so I told them you were in the facility and I’d go get you.”

 

Obi-Wan paused, pulling the glass away, considering that. “How long ago was that?”

 

Anakin looked at the crono on the wall. “Coupla hours ago.”

 

Obi-Wan slowly lowered his head into his hands, remaining unresponsive for the next two minutes until a concerned Rex managed to worm his way into Obi-Wan’s lap. Obi-Wan just sighed and gave the clone a kiss on his white hair. There was really nothing else Anakin could have done for it anyways, he was a  _ terrible _ liar, and Obi-Wan hadn’t been available to speak to anyways.

 

He cringed as he started unsticking cards from Rex and Cody’s faces, dropping them into a pile for Anakin to deal with. Both boys crowded into his space, piling onto him with affection. He really liked these two. He might steal them.

 

***

 

Boba was still with Anakin, Rex and Cody when Obi-Wan went looking for Jango Fett. He needed to have a conversation between the two of them. He needed to get more info.

 

He knocked on the door the Kaminoan told him was Jango’s, and a moment later the door opened, showing Jango in a soft blue tunic and pants. He looked comfortable, and the apartment smelled like cooking. 

 

“Knight Kenobi, come in. Could I get you some tea?”

 

Obi-Wan was immediately endeared towards him for that. Tea was the fastest way to his heart, other than being an adorable clone child apparently. 

 

He smiled at the man, nodding. “I would love some tea, thank you, Jango. I would also prefer you call me Obi-Wan. Even among Jedi, we only refer to each other by title when it comes to… Jedi matters.”

 

Jango laughed a little, putting a kettle on a stove in the kitchen area he had, getting a mug ready. “And you do not consider this  _ Jetii business _ ?”

 

Obi-Wan shrugged, sitting down at the little kitchen table gently. He wasn’t exactly sore or anything, but his stomach felt tender. Kix told him if he’d get any morning sickness it would creep up slowly over the course of a week, but as a Stewjoni, it wasn’t nearly as likely as a human. No, he just felt like… like he’d recently been cut open and it was only just recently healed. Like the place he’d been cut was… sore.

 

Also, Kix told him he wasn’t allowed to do basically  _ anything _ other than walking and sitting for the next few days, because the embryos weren’t attached to the lining of his uterus yet, but as soon as that was finished he would be officially labeled as pregnant, and limited to light jogging as exercise.

 

That was going to be  _ fun _ .

 

“Well, I’m pregnant with your children, so I think we can cut some formalities.”

 

Jango seemed to just… shut down, at that. Like his brain just up and stopped working for the moment. He looked between Obi-Wan and the kettle on the stove, before moving to stir something in a pot. “Well, you sure know how to be blunt, Obi-Wan.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “I don’t see the point in beating around  _ that _ particular bush. I’m pregnant, and I understand if you claim no responsibility for this child, I don’t exactly  _ need _ that from you, but because of the nature of this whole situation, and the fact that no matter how good of an idea this is, and it’s a very good idea, this is still going to be an uphill battle between us and the senate. They’re going to throw everything they can at us to try and refuse the clones citizenship, and half the reasons are going to be because admitting the clones into the Republic gives the majority of them  _ no _ monetary gain, and it’s going to try both our patience. I want to be firmly on the same side as you in this, and I find working with friends, is easier than working with simple colleagues.”

 

Jango gave a little sigh, nodding at that as he took the kettle off the stove and poured hot water in the mug. “You’re right. It would be a lot easier for us to learn to get along, and formality builds little trust between people.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Good. Thank you. Now, I want to know some answers. These are going to be commonly asked questions, and it’s best to get the answers out now, before they surprise us.”

 

Jango put a lid on the pot on the stove, before taking the seat across from Obi-Wan. “Okay, go ahead.”

 

“Why did you partake in this experiment to begin with?”

 

“...when Galidraan happened, the True Mandalorians were almost killed. We weren’t, but it was a close thing. We stopped taking large group assignments, too wary that we might be walking into a trap at any moment. So solo, or small group missions it was. Unfortunately, that meant less money. So I started looking for higher pay bounties. I’m  _ good _ at this, bounty hunting, and I stick to my word, so I’ve a well enough reputation that sometimes I get personally approached for hunts. When I got approached about a cloning operation, I almost said no, but they  _ kindly _ told me that if I didn’t take the commission, someone else would, and that would be a lot of money to go to waste on someone who wouldn’t give a crap what happened to the clones. I send the majority of the money back to the True Mandalorians. I still take bounty missions here and there, but these past five years have been almost entirely taken up by the clones and how to help them. I  _ want _ them to have citizenship, places to live, people who  _ care _ about them.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Good. The fact that you did this because you thought you’d be the more responsible choice will win over a lot of senators, but will automatically make others hate you.”

 

Jango frowned. “That’s good to know, I guess.”

 

“Some people like bold moves, and understand making hard choices. Other think  _ they’re _ the only ones qualified to make those hard choices and anyone else who has to make a hard choice is wrong, no matter what choice they make. They’ll call the fact that you need help at all a sign that the whole idea is bad and they should just ignore you. These are the people you need to ignore. If you do everything else right, they won’t even matter in the end.”

 

Jango nodded, looking curious. “You have a lot of experience with senators?”

 

Obi-Wan smiled. “You are  _ very _ lucky I was called here, my master and I are some of the first in line when diplomats are called, and the senate  _ hates _ us because we’re too stubborn to bend. I’m good with words, and better with them when I want something.”

 

Jango just shook his head a little, amused. “You sound so  _ determined _ that this all is going to work.”

 

“Because it will. The hardest part in this battle is going to be fending off every idiotic bill or law they try to shove in our way, but I know the law better than half of them, and I know that if they give even  _ one _ clone citizenship from being born within the Republic, they’ve already lost. The worst they can do is yell at us along the way.”

 

Jango thought that over for a long minute, before nodding. “Alright. Good enough for me. If it works, it works.”

 

“Now, the other question that’s probably going to pop up. Boba. He’s legally listed as your son. Why?”

 

Jango smiled a little, watching the corner of the table with a faraway gaze. “My parents died when I was so young, I barely remember them. But I know they were good. But Jaster? He was an  _ amazing _ father. He loved me and I knew it, he was good to me, he taught me. He helped me be who I am today. I… wanted that. I wanted a son that I could love and teach. So I asked the Kaminoans for one clone, just one clone, someone they would let me keep for myself, live with me, not grow up faster than usual. I raised him from the minute he was out of the tank. Stayed up with him when he was sick, changed his diapers, taught him to walk and talk. I don’t think… I don’t think I could have done all this, during the bad parts, when I was watching them force the kids into adulthood before they were ready, when I had to watch them go through stricter training than Jaster ever made me do, when I couldn’t help but wonder  _ why _ the benefactor wanted them trained so badly, and when I realized he was building some sort of army. That’s when I focused on Boba so I could make it through this.”

 

Obi-Wan thought that over with a frown. Who would need an  _ army _ of all things? “Why didn’t you tell anyone of this before?”

 

Jango shrugged. “Contract said I couldn’t. The only person who knew before this was Jaster, and I had to get him to sign his own contracts just so he could see his own grandson.”

 

“But you’ve said something now?”

 

Jango paused. “...Taun We said the contract was void without payment?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Okay, but I’d like a copy of the contract you signed just to make sure it can’t be held against you.”

 

“Alright. I’ll have all the papers sent to you.”

 

“Good. And another important question. What do you want to happen with the clones now?”

 

Jango didn’t even have to think about that. “I just want them happy and healthy. I want them to act like kids and grow at a normal pace. I want them to have families. I want them to know more faces than their own, because as important as they are to each other, they deserve to choose who they love and stay with.”

 

Obi-Wan smiled softly. “Good.”

 

There were other questions of course, but Obi-Wan knew the answers to most of them, so he let those go for now and left to go round up the little ones for lunch when Jango invited them all to stay. Boba seemed excited to come back, running for his daddy so he could tell him  _ all _ about what he’d done while he was with Anakin and the boys.

 

Rex and Cody just clamped onto him with big hugs and refused to let go until lunch was on the table and Obi-Wan could coax them away with Anakin’s help. He’s taken to the three of them very well.

 

Obi-Wan is  _ keeping them _ and no one is going to stop him.

 

When the three of them were playing in the living room while Anakin sat at the caff table with his homework, Obi-Wan popped into the kitchen again where Jango was cleaning. “I’m assuming your comm system isn’t monitored?”

 

Jango grunted once, nodding. “I refuse to have my calls monitored. You need it?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, looking a little guilty. “Yeah, I might as well comm my master to get him here. He’s the only one I really trust to completely be on my side for this. The council will likely be… mad. Well, not master Koon, as soon as he meets the clones he’ll be as lost as I am, but better safe than sorry.”

 

Well, better safe than yelled at. 

 

Jango let him at the computer system in the corner of the room, but Obi-Wan hesitated before putting in Qui-Gon’s comm, eyebrows furrowed, before putting in the frequency to the quarters his master shared with Master’s Tahl and Micah.

 

“Oh force, you’re alive and not in chains, the council is going to yell at you  _ so _ much!”

 

That was how Micah greated him, grinning like an idiot while he stared out at Obi-Wan’s image on the viewscreen. It wasn’t a holocall, thank force.

 

He could hear Jango snickering behind him and sighed. “Where’s Master?”

 

Micah smirked even harder. “He went to go find you. Council got worried when your kid didn’t come back, figured something was wrong. Qui figured he’d go see if you got yourself into trouble again.”

 

Obi-Wan sighed again, letting his head hang for a moment. “Did he leave alone?”

 

“Nah, he took Xanatos with him. He’s been scratching at the walls to get out ever since the council told him he should take a second padawan.”

 

Oh good, his brother would be there too. “Oh… that sounds… listen, I’ve got to go, I’ll comm master, and when he gets here he’ll probably tell you all about… everything.”

 

He pressed the call button before Micah could reply, and almost jumped when he felt a warm hand set on his neck, looking up to see Jango watching him carefully.

 

“You don’t regret this, do you?”

 

Obi-Wan sighed, rolling his head a little so he could watch him. He had nice eyes, really caring. Same colour as Rex and Cody and Boba’s but… different. “I don’t regret this, I just… have you ever done something that you  _ know _ everyone you live and work with are likely to judge you for?”

 

Jango grinned at him. “Yeah, but  _ my _ actions are sort of what lead us here to  _ yours _ , so I don’t think I have the right to talk.”

 

The room was warm, Obi-Wan noticed, and he’s pretty sure Jango’s managed to get closer in the last minute, and-

 

Obi-Wan shook his head, sitting up straight again, cheeks flushing as he avoided looking at the Mandalorian, who was staring at him with way to piercing eyes. Oh no, that could lead somewhere he might not want to go.

 

Actually, he sort of wanted it to go there. He shouldn’t, but he  _ really _ does.

 

“I’ll um… comm Master now.”

 

Jango backed off again, dark eyes watching him for a long time before he went back to putting the kitchen in order. 

 

He put in the comm for Qui-Gon’s ship, waiting a few more moments than it took for Micah to pick up before someone answered. “Oh, you’re still fine.”

 

Obi-Wan frowned. “Why do you look  _ sad _ at that?”

 

Xanatos shrugged. “Well, we sort of assumed you’d been captured or something. No one commed back.”

 

“I was busy at the moment. Let me talk to Master.”

 

Qui-Gon looked vaguely disapproving when he sat in front of the comm, making Obi-Wan feel a bit like a scolded child, but he didn’t show it, just returning the gaze evenly. “Master.”

 

“You’ve been avoiding the council’s comms.”

 

Obi-Wan bristled. “I’m not  _ avoiding _ their comms. I’m inside the facility where Anakin and I have been staying, and it’s perpetually raining outside, so we’ve avoided going back to the ship.”

 

Qui-Gon hummed. “So you’re not in danger?”

 

Obi-Wan shook his head, not meeting his eyes. “Well, no. We’ve talked with the Kinonian leaders of this project and we’re well underway to figuring a way to get the clones of this facility back to Republic space.”

 

“Legally.”

 

“Yes, legally.”

 

Qui-Gon watched him for a long minute. “Alright. Xanatos and I will be there to assist you in eighteen hours. Is there anything…  _ else, _ you would like to tell me before we arrive?”

 

Obi-Wan looked off to the side at a datapad pile next to the console, shrugging. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“You’ve been shielding against me for a day now.”

 

Obi-Wan winced. “Yeah… I’m pregnant.”

 

Qui-Gon’s face seemed to go through all the stages of grief in the span of a few seconds, and Obi-Wan could hear Jango snickering behind him again, before the master finally just put his head in his hands, looking tired.

 

“Well, that’s as good a reason as any to hide from the council. Did your implant break?”

 

Obi-Wan winced a little, not exactly willing to talk about the  _ why _ while on vidcall. “Well, it was getting a bit old, I guess.”

 

Which wasn’t exactly incorrect. If he hadn’t gotten it removed, he’d have needed a replacement within the year.

 

Qui-Gon nodded. “Alright. That’s… I’ll be there in eighteen hours, I’ll see you then.”

 

“Okay, safe travels.”

 

Qui-Gon nodded, cutting off the connection between them.

 

“...that went well.”

 

Obi-Wan turned to look up at the dark eyed man again, and this time he couldn’t think of a reason to pull away when that hand was on his shoulder again. “Yeah. It went well.”

 

Obi-Wan looked away from him for a moment, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t lead to a bedroom. Maybe if they weren’t watching children right now… “...I’m keeping Rex and Cody.”

 

Jango’s look went from saultry to amused. “Are you now?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded decisively. “If they say yes when I ask them, yes. Do I need to sign papers for them?”

 

Jango shrugged. “Probably. I’ll ask about that later. It’ll probably just be a few papers to sign, but, the clones  _ are _ technically under Jedi guardianship because of the benefactor. I doubt it’ll be an issue.”

 

Obi-Wan gave a thankful little sigh. “That’s good. I was worried I’d have to fight for it. Not that I  _ wouldn’t _ , because I would, but, I’m glad I won’t have to.”

 

Jango was still giving him that  _ look _ , that look that said he’d like to get some alone time with him, that look that said Obi-Wan’s virtue survived by fact of there being kids in the next room. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he was thankful or not. In fact, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have minded in the slightest

 

“You know, we have a spare room here, the kids can have a sleepover.”

 

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks heat up at the idea. They’d opted to stay in the ship out on the landing pad the first night, and the second night had been spend in the medical ward. “Oh, uh… yeah that sounds good. We can do that.”

 

Jango grinned. “Good.”

 

***

 

Obi-Wan snorted awake in the middle of the night, lifting his head from where his face had been mashed in a pillow. He was on his stomach with an arm tossed over his shoulder. “Wa’sit?”

 

Jango let out a half awake coo, pulling Obi-Wan closer. “Go back to sleep, it’s just the rain. Woke me up for the first few months I lived here too.”

 

Obi-Wan let out a little yawn and sighed, curling up closer to the older man. “I won’t be able to sleep on my stomach in a few months.”

 

Jango’s eyes opened up, not quite wide awake, but a hell of a lot more alert than before, pupils blown wide open, and he let out a groan. “Kriff, you had to go and say that now I’m up.”

 

He pushed Obi-Wan back into the pillows, this time on his back and started kissing down his chest, sliding between Obi-Wan’s legs and peppering kisses all over Obi-Wan’s currently flat stomach, making him gasp as his chest rubbed against his cock, hands tightening on his hips.

 

“Oh, you’re  _ into _ that?”

 

Jango growled in the back of his throat, crawling back up Obi-Wan’s body until he could bite at his neck, their cocks sliding together. Obi-Wan went from half hard to aching in seconds. “You have no  _ idea _ how hot it is every kriffing time you say you’re pregnant, I want to pin you down and  _ breed _ you. Knowing I’m the reason you’re going to be full of children?” He attacked Obi-Wan’s mouth with his own, swallowing those desperate little sighs as they moved together, holding his face in place with one hand on his jaw, and gripping bruises into Obi-Wan’s hip with the other. “You’ll be so hot when you start to show. Not that you aren’t now, but I just can’t imagine anyone looking at you while round with kids, not thinking about putting some in you themselves.”

 

Obi-Wan was shaking a little. He didn’t even know that was a  _ thing _ , but he liked it, the idea of being heavy with child, and still, fucked like someone could get more in him. He reached down, gasping as his hand slid along their cocks, grabbing Jango’s and tilting his hips up. He was still wet, mostly open from earlier, and it slid in perfectly, making his breath catch in his throat. “Oh.”

 

Jango started biting along his neck while he thrust, making Obi-Wan shake again. “You like that idea? Getting bred while you’re already knocked up? You’ll be such a good breeder, always carrying, always round with it, with  _ my _ clones.”

 

Obi-Wan reached up, clamping a hand over his mouth, trying to keep the noise inside, it was so much, he couldn’t help himself, letting out a little sob as his cock twitched, spitting out hot cum, body clamping down on Jango’s cock. Jango yelped, sinking his teeth into the other’s neck as he rocked into him, following quick after.

 

Jango was a heavy weight on his stomach and chest, but Obi-Wan loved it, running his fingers through thick hair while the man gave random little kisses to his lower chest. He laughed, holding it back as long as he could until it came tumbling out in a little snorting giggle that made Jango raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Well that’s new.”

 

Obi-Wan chuckled again, chest moving shakily under Jango’s head. “Not really for me. That’s usually the right reaction when it’s… good.”

 

Jango smirked at him, moving up his body and off to the side so he could pull the other man against him, pressing little kisses along Obi-Wan’s jawline. “Well then, I’m honored, truly.”

 

Obi-Wan snorted again, grinning like a dope as he pushed up into Jango’s neck, making himself comfortable. “I didn’t even know I was  _ into _ that.”

 

Jango grinned a little. “You willingly got knocked up on a whim, I figured the urge had to be in there somewhere.”

 

Obi-Wan giggled again, wacking the other on the arm as he snuggled further into him. “We should take a shower. Children wake up unnaturally early, and I don’t want to be caught without pants on.”

 

Jango sighed, sitting up and pulling the man up with him. “Fine, but only because you’re probably right.”

 

They didn’t kriff in the shower, but Obi-Wan loved the way the man’s hands ran over his flat stomach anyways, leaning back into him with a softness to him. “Hmm, with a fetish like that, you’d think you’d have a natural born kid or two of your own.”

 

Jango shrugged, feeling wet and solid behind him. Obi-Wan wanted to stay under the spray forever, listening to the soothing sound of rain on the building.

 

His whole life, he never even knew how much he missed the sound of heavy rain, until he was on a planet that actually had natural weather, listening to water.

 

“Infertility. We found out when I was still a teenager. Jaster wasn’t too concerned about it, but it got me to thinking about it all, and I realized how  _ intensely _ the idea of pregnancy turned me on. I never thought that would amount to anything, until  _ you _ showed up.”

 

Obi-Wan grinned, turning around so he could kiss the man again. “You know what that means?”

 

Jango hummed a little, eyebrow raised. “What’s that?”

 

“It means, you can fuck me raw, pregnant or not, and live safely assured that I’ll likely end up pregnant with  _ your _ clones again and again.”

 

Jango made a groan into his mouth, pushing his hardness against Obi-Wan’s hip while the Jedi sighed in pleasure at the act.

 

It was a long night.

 

***

 

Obi-Wan sat on the medical bed, looking like a scolded child while Qui-Gon gave him a little glare, arms crossed. Xanatos and Anakin watched the two of them like it was their new favorite sporting event. Jango snickered at them all from where he was in the corner of the room, entertaining Rex, Cody and Boba. 

 

“So, you decided to try and lead the Republic by example, and willingly got pregnant, with not one but  _ two _ clone embryos? Plus, you’re adopting two of the clones?”

 

Obi-Wan hummed a little. “The fact that it’s not one, but two, isn’t so much a stretch, as it is, that my Stewjoni body is actually  _ better _ equipped for multiple fetus pregnancies, than single.” He didn’t address the fact that he’s decided to keep Rex and Cody, since that should have been  _ obvious _ that no one was going to convince him otherwise.

 

Qui-Gon just stared at him, Xanatos and Anakin laughing in the background. Qui-Gon turned and pointed at Anakin. “ _ Conspirator _ .”

 

Anakin looked shocked, horrified, in fact. “A padawan never questions their master… unless their master is doing something stupid, but honestly, this is a good idea.”

 

Qui-Gon threw his hands up in exasperation. “I  _ know _ it’s a good idea, which is why I’m so annoyed I didn’t realize what was going on from the moment he told me he was pregnant!”

 

Obi-Wan perked up a little. “Wait, seriously?”

 

Qui-Gon nodded. “Yeah. Where do I sign up to be the next person to do it?”

 

Xanatos’s jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious, Qui-Gon, getting  _ pregnant _ ?”

 

Qui-Gon started removing his outer robes while Kix melted out of the shadows, a universal healer grin on his face that appears when people  _ willingly _ go for a checkup and they didn’t have to stronghold them into it. He glared at his older padawan. “I’m completely serious. I haven’t done anything that would piss the council off like this in years. I can’t let my own padawan  _ outdo _ me. You I would expect, but Obi-Wan is the  _ good child _ .”

 

Xanatos just pouted. “I can be a good person too.”

 

They all gave him dubious looks.

 

Jango just grinned at them all from the corner, entirely amused. He was going to like it with them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think Tahl and Micah are gonna do when their dumb husband comes home pregnant? Lol.
> 
> Also, yes, Rex and Cody are about 11-13 in age physically, but mentally they're around toddlers.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
